<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commander Cody's Scar: A Star Wars Story by LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040680">Commander Cody's Scar: A Star Wars Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots/pseuds/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots'>LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Origin Story, POV CC-2224 | Cody, pretty much crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots/pseuds/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We find out how Commander Cody got his scar. </p><p>It's a pretty wild story.<br/>(That's what he wants you to think.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>212th Attack Battalion &amp; CC-2224 | Cody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commander Cody's Scar: A Star Wars Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day 2 of Commander Cody Week 2021Helix the medic is Not my OC. I've read a lot of fics where he exists, so when I tried to come up with a medic for the 212th, he was the first choice. Hope that's okay</p><p> </p><p>now, </p><p>ON WITH THE SHOW!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>If only, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cody reflects later,</span>
  <em>
    <span> the tree hadn’t been there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blast from an exploding grenade a few meters to his right knocks Cody off balance as he climbs up the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though his helmet muffles the noise, it’s still almost unbearably loud. Cody pushes on anyways, coming face to face? faceplate? with the straggling remains of a squad of droids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes quick work of them, until there’s only one droid left, and he’s almost to the top of the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in charge!” It shrieks, flailing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the droid’s arms connects with his helmet’s visor, and the HUD shorts out, leaving Cody with a limited field of view, and a cracked visor in the middle of a battlefield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he takes off the helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody stands for a moment, surveying the battlefield around him. The trees native to this region of the planet are tall and blue, with strange swirling patterns in the bark. Luckily, the battle appears to be calming down (as much as any battle can), and this part of the battlefield is clear except for himself, so Cody reports in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waxer,” he says over the wristcomm, “This area’s cleared. You can send in the rest of Ghost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives himself a few seconds to stare at the mesmerizing patterns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is a mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another clanker appears over the top of the hill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s one of the big ones, a B-2 class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waxer! It’s not clear, do you hear me? There are more clankers incoming,” he shouts into the wristcomm, helmet long since abandoned near the bottom of the hill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a new sea of droids following behind the B-2 scout, plowing through the woods. Cody can hear the trees crash to the ground, can see them disappear from the canopy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The LAAT gunship flies overhead to land under the hill, while Cody uses his DC as a battering ram. It’s kind of useless otherwise, when it’s out of power, but, he notes, it certainly makes it easier to take down the clankers around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least the B1 droids, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he ducks behind a tree to avoid the barrage of blasterfire, Cody sees that Ghost Company is plowing through the droids that had continued downhill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumps back into the fray, but it’s just in time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> grenade to explode almost right under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, the blast does more than just unbalance Cody, and he goes spinning through the air, towards the treeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Cody notices before losing consciousness is that the entire left side of his face feels like it’s on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he blinks back into existence, it’s to the bright lights of medbay shining in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Helix?” he rasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in question appears, looming over him threateningly. “You’re lucky you didn’t lose that eye,” he informs Cody, who’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>wondering</span>
  </em>
  <span> why couldn’t see anything on that side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see anything on that side though?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be the bacta patch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. That makes sense. Helix draws his attention again as he goes back to sorting through the new supplies, saying, “Now, what’s this I hear about you getting taken out by a tree?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s so obvious that Helix is trying not to laugh; he’s not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hide it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There wasn’t one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody’s mind is racing. How the kark he’s getting out of this, he doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was an uh. Thing in the trees. Like one of those monkey-lizards.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff, when did he get this bad at lying?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what did the uh, monkey-lizard do?” Helix is </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bastard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carved me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piece of metal from one of the droids?” Cody tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helix shakes his head. “You know, vod,” he says. “It’s strange. You normally aren’t as bad a liar as Captain Rex, but there’s a first time for everything, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody sighs. “At least tell me you haven’t told everyone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven't. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody relaxes, relieved. If the men, or Force forbid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the General</span>
  </em>
  <span>,  knew he'd been taken out by a tree, he’d never be able to live it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure Ghost Squadron’s somehow spread it to the whole 212th already, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If any of y'all know who came up with Helix, do you know if it's ok for me to be using him? Or can you point me in their direction? If it's not actually ok I'll gladly swap him out for another character.</p><p>Helix aside I had So much fun writing this, lmao </p><p>Special thanks to my best friend for helping me come up with the monkey-lizard bit &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>